


The Permanent Guest

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Unsafe Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kasie should have known better then to go down into an old bunker with two clients.Complete smut.





	The Permanent Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home

As Kasie finished descending into the fallout shelter and took in the cozy living room, it became immediately apparent that the space had remained completely untouched since its construction in the mid 1950’s. The dust had been cleaned from the space, and new food was lining the pantry shelves in the kitchen, which left the place feeling slightly less left for dead. 

The brothers led her through the modest living room that also served as the entrance into the underground shelter and into the bedroom, “cool, huh? Our Grandpa was pretty convinced that the Russians were gonna nuke us. And not just back then, I mean right up until he died,” Logan snarked and sat on the King sized bed that nearly filled the small room.

Colin grabbed the bottle of vodka that had sat on the dresser and unsealed it. He’d brought it down yesterday with the other supplies that Logan and he had hastily put together after they had moved in one week ago, “But because he was bashit, he didn’t spend money on anything besides probably back when he made this bunker and taking care of the house. So, the old guy old really liked us-”

“Because he hated our parents, and our parents hate us,” Logan interrupted unhelpfully.

“... And then he strokes out and dies. Turns out he left us everything,” the younger brother took a deep swallow from the bottle after saluting Kasie with it.

“Do you want some?” he asked and held the bottle out to the girl. 

“No thanks.” She knew better then to ever take anything from clients. 

She’d only been hooking for about a month and wasn’t an expert, but that one she had figured out pretty fast. 

Colin continued on, “like I said, this place is going to be perfect for parties,” he leaned an elbow on the dresser and grinned at his brother with eyebrows raised, “This bunker is soundproofed; so our parties can get as loud as we want and not one will ever hear a thing.” 

Kasie smiled, “so you decided to fuck a whore in your new clubhouse to what, christen it?” she teased and she pulled her cut-off over her head, shaking her long dark hair back into place, “well, maybe I can help bless the main house later,” the girl suggested flirtatiously as she drug the zipper on her skirt slowly down.

The two young men ran their eyes across Kasie’s nude body appreciatively. She was thin with large breasts and a rounded rear; her puffy nipples pink and her pussy a dainty slit. A classically beautiful girl. 

“I want to fuck you on your hands and knees on the bed,” Logan sad and stood, taking off his clothes as well. 

She hopped up on the bed on all fours and slowly and enticingly rolled her pelvis, “yeah, come here and fuck my pussy.” 

Logan discreetly lubed up his cock and stood behind her, nodding at Colin with a smile and then sliding home. He plowed into her as she pretended to writhe an moan in pleasure. Colin climbed up onto the bed as well, positioning himself in front of her. She bent forward to try and take his cock into her mouth but he shook his head, “no, I want to fuck you next,” he explained as he settled in to watch.

The older brother’s cock slipped free from Kasie’s pussy and the head bumped into her tight anus, smearing lube and pussy juices onto her puckered entrance and causing her to twitch her hips away, “no anal,” she reminded them. 

She always made sure that her customers knew that she didn’t do anal for any price. Having a dock up her ass was something that Kasie was not interested in. Logan got his cock back inside of the correct hole, “sorry,” he apologized as he started thrust again.

When Kasie resumed her moaning Logan’s eyes met his brother’s. He pulled out of the girl and grabbed his dick, quickly positioning the tip against Kasie’s ass and shoving himself in as Colin grabbed her. He buried himself to the balls in one brutal push as Kasie shrieked in pain and tried to scramble forward, only to be held down by Colin. Logan didn’t give the whore any time to adjust, grabbing her hips and slamming into her at a punishing pace while his brother pushed her front down into the mattress by her shoulders. 

Kasie screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking her legs out violently from where she was now lying flat in the bed. She sobbed into the green blanket underneath her and begged them to stop, “that’s my ass! Stop! It hurts, oh my God let me go!”

Logan started to laugh, grabbing her hips and tilting them into a better angle, “fuck, she’s loud! I told you we should have gotten some gags anyway!”

“Shut up, it’s not that bad. She’ll wear herself out, anyway,” Colin retorted, cringing a little as Kasie let out another ear-splitting shriek. 

“Oh my God she’s so fucking tight, holy shit-” Logan grunted and folded himself in half over Kasie’s back, coming hard into the whore’s ass.

Colin barked out a laugh as his brother pulled out, “did you just come? Jesus, that was less than ten minutes!” 

Kasie’s screams had finally stopped and she lay limp on the bed, crying quietly. Logan grabbed her panties and wiped himself off, “shut the fuck up. It’s been awhile and her ass was tight.”

Colin got up and moved behind her as well, lubing himself up as he stared at her bare ass and back. Her ass was nice and plush, and he couldn't wait to be buried inside of it. Not wasting any more time, Colin lined himself up and pushed in. Kasie hollered again as he entered her but had no more real fight in her. 

She had always known that this might happen, that someone might force her to do things that she didn’t want, but she was completely unprepared for the reality of it. Her ass didn’t hurt as much anymore now that she had been forcibly loosened; it was now a dull, persistent ache deep inside, and a low burn in her rim. 

He thrust a few times before stilling and pulling out, causing Logan to frown in confusion, “what, you decide you don’t like fucking girls after all?”

Colin scowled, “I’m just flipping her over. I want to see her, and I have an idea.” 

He did just that, turning her forcibly onto her back. They watched her together for a moment, staring as her chest heaved and tears rolled down her red face. Colin grabbed her hips and pushed back in, making the girl moan low in her throat. He hoisted up one knee and began fucking her slower than his brother had. He reached down between her legs with his other hand and began rubbing her clit in small circles. 

“You gonna see if you can make her come? You’re raping her ass, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” 

Kasie shook her head from side to side weakly and tried to pull his hand away, “stop,” she sobbed. 

Logan snatched her wrists up and held them firmly in place, allowing Colin free access to her pussy and clit. He stroked his finger across her clit determinedly, circling his hips and rocking into her. She began to shift and Colin ran his fingers lower and pressed his thumb into her pussy. He grinned triumphantly at his brother, “she’s wet,” he bragged. 

Kasie let out a little distressed whine at the announcement and Colin went back to teasing her little nub, flicking it back and forth. She turned her head away and scrunched up her face as her body was forced into arousal without her consent. Her hips shifted surreptitiously.

“Hah, she loves it,” Colin celebrated and started thrusting into her faster, causing her breath to hitch. 

Logan took his right hand off of her wrists but she didn’t try to break free from the now weakened grip, simply letting out a little sob as he began caressing her breasts. Logan settled on a nipple, pulling and pinching. 

Kasie’s hips began shifting forward slightly to meet Colin’s thrusts and the man redoubled his efforts, pushing the hood of her clit back with his thumb and stimulating her with quick movements. She began clenching her hands into fists and her toes curled as pleasure crept up on her. 

Colin gave a particularly hard thrust and she was gone, letting out a little cry as she came on Colin’s cock. Kasie’s muscles pulsed and contracted around him, tightening her further and making Colin shoot inside of her, adding to the cum already in filling the young woman’s colon.

He slid free and watched as her open hole shrank back to its natural size, a little looser than before. Logan let go of her nipple and wrists and stood back. Kasie moaned in relief that it was over, turning on her side and curling into a fetal position, “please let me go now,” she sobbed. 

The brothers both laughed, “why the fuck would we do that? You’re going to be our personal fucktoy,” Logan told her, amused. 

She began to cry harder at the news, “please let me go, you don’t have to pay me, I won’t tell anyone.”

Colin started picking up her clothes and shoving them into a bag; she wouldn’t be needing them anymore. He snorted, “no one would care anyway. And what, like your life was so much better before? You were a whore.You fucked people for a living, and now you’ll be fucking us and we’ll be taking care of you. Same basic concept, a symbiotic relationship.”

“Shut the fuck up, no one understands that crap. Especially not a stupid slut like her,” Logan complained, “let’s just play with her some more until I get hard again.”

Kasie shook her head in protest, “no.”

“Yes,” Colin laughed as he made his way back into the living room. 

By the time he’d come back carrying a cardboard box, Logan had strapped Kasie down to the bed, her arms tied to the headboard by her wrists and her legs bent at the knee with rope snug around her legs, keeping them that way. Her legs were spread, holding her open and exposing her pussy. Colin nodded appreciatively and started digging through the box, “we just decided to do this, so we didn’t get to prepare too much. We’ve got a bunch of toys on the way but for now we’re just going to have to make due, sorry,” he told her.

“Please just let me go, I don’t want this,” she pleaded again.

“You’re not going to change our minds, you stupid bitch. This wasn’t a whim,” Logan rolled his eyes and came over to see what his brother was picking out. 

Colin picked out a mesh bag filled with clementine oranges, which he held up with a grin, “how many of these do you think will fit in her ass?”

“Only one way to find out!” Logan replied, snatching the bag from him. He ripped the mesh and grabbed one of the small oranges, two inches across, quickly covering it with lube. 

Colin frowned, he had wanted to be the one to start playing. His older brother always had to be first, even though he was in his early thirties now. Logan set the small two inch wide orange against Kasie’s opening and they both watched intently as her ass slowly opened up to accept it. The girl grunted and tried to wriggle away, “stop! That hurts!”

“Shhh,” Logan replied absently and gave the orange a firm shove, cheering as it finally popped inside, her asshole swallowing the bright orange sphere. 

Kasie yelped. There was a burst of burning pain as it breached her, leaving her with a strange over-full feeling in her ass. 

“Well, that’s one,” Logan said as he pushed the orange further up her ass with two fingers, “I’m thinking we can probably fit five, what do you think?”

“Let’s shoot for six; might as well,” Colin decided. 

The whore pulled uselessly on her bonds, “please, I can’t take any more, they won’t fit.” 

Logan pressed another slick orange against her entrance and pushed. This one slipped past the resistance easier, and it shoved the other clementine deeper, causing Kasie’s limbs to flail the little that they could. Another was inserted, and another, and another, and the oranges worked their way deeper into Kasie’s colon.

Colin held the sixth orange up and the both stared at her used, twitching hole. The younger brother pressed the fruit against it, meeting resistance when it bumped into the orange in front of it. Kasie grunted and Colin frowned, pushing the orange in determendly. 

Kasie wailed as it finally was forced inside. She felt something deep inside of her shift and the pressure suddenly became much less intense. She realized with a sob that one of the oranges had been forced around the bend in her colon. Colin reached out and felt her flat stomach, pressing down on the path the oranges took. She moaned as the sensation of being so deeply filled intensified.

Colin could feel each individual bump of the oranges as he pressed, and he followed them up , ending on the orange nestled in her transverse colon, “oh my god, it went all the way up here,” he told his brother. 

“Do you think we can get another in?”

Kasie shook her head wildly, “no!”

“Yeah, why not,” Colin fished out another small orange and shoved it against the one sitting just inside of her entrance slowly but firmly. 

The girl’s back arched off the bed as it popped inside, sending another orange around the bend, “oh my god, oh my god!”

The men laughed as she thrashed. Logan picked up another fruit, considering, “she has more room,” he suggested.

Colin grinned and nodded, “do it,” he told his brother as he placed a hand back on her belly.

Kasie moaned low as the last orange was pushed inside, her hands grasping at nothing and toes curling. Colin could feel a third ball be forced around the bend in the girl’s intestines, making an appreciative noise as it popped into place.

“I think that’s enough for now, let’s check out her cunt,” Logan said and picked up a large rubber washer with a smile. 

He worked the three inch ring into her pussy, cursing a few times as it popped back out. He took a step back after finally getting it into place, the washer keeping her stretched wide. Kasie whimpered. 

The men peered inside at her pink walls and the little donut of her cervix at the end, “you can see the oranges,” Colin pointed out.

The fruit created distinct bulges in the bottom walls of her pussy. Colin reached out and pressed experimentally against one of the lumps, and Kasie wrinkled her nose and shook her head in response. 

Logan began to fiddle with Kasie’s clit thoughtfully, “her hood kinda covers up her little clit,” he noted, pinching the flesh of her hood and pulling it upward, exposing her clit to the air, “we’ll have to do something about that later.”

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out against the little pink nub and then sucked hard. Kasie yelped at the sensation, her clit not used to direct stimulation. She was rapidly becoming aroused as he sucked and nibbled, despite the uncomfortable stretch in her ass and belly. Kasie let out a confused whine when the man backed away, causing both brothers to laugh, “she fucking loves this!” Colin crowed, slapping Logan’s back. 

The older man let go of Kasie’s clitoral hood and looked closer, curiously sliding an index finger across her urethral opening. He’d never been able to really study that little hole up close before. None of his girlfriends had wanted him to touch it.

“Do you think I could get something in there?” Logan wondered, prodding at the hole. 

“No! That’s my pee-hole, you can’t!” Kasie began to thrash but quickly settled, the the oranges in her belly shifting as she moved. 

The brothers ignored her, “what’re you going to put in there? It’s so small,” Colin said, poking at her urethra as well. 

Logan lubed up his right pinky in response and pressed it against the tiny opening. He pressed forward firmly and Kasie grunted, but his finger stayed outside. The man tried again, pushing harder.

“Stop!” Kasie wailed as it felt as though she was being split apart, her urethra on fire. 

The man withdrew his hand with a frown. His brother hummed thoughtfully, “we probably just have to stretch her first. We need something smaller…” 

Colin made his way around the room and opened the bedside table drawer. He fished around before triumphantly withdrawing a ballpoint pen, “here.”

Logan slicked up the pen and lined it up. The pen took a little encouraging to insert but the man was determined and the hole relented. Kasie’s back arched and she squealed as the pen was mercilessly inserted to the base. She lay gasping, her eyes wide as she adjusted to the stinging burn in her urethra. The brothers didn’t give her any reprieve as Colin took his turn and fucked the pen in and out of her, “fuck, I never thought you could do this, or that it’d be so hot. How does it feel?” he asked the weeping girl. 

Kasie whimpered, “it hurts, please stop, please!” 

“Liar, I bet you love it,” the pen slid in and out. 

What colin had said wasn’t entirely inaccurate; the pain was subsiding, leaving her with a foreign sensation in her sensitive urethra. She wasn’t sure that she liked it at first, but the longer her pee-hole was fucked the more pleasure she felt.

Logan batted his brother’s hand away and took over, pulling the pen from Kasie swiftly. Colin frowned in confusion and so Logan explained, “I’m gonna see if that stretched her enough for my pinky.”

Kasie shook her head again as Logan prepared his finger, “please don’t, it doesn’t fit!” she wailed. 

Logan set about proving her wrong, pressing his pinky forward steadily and rotating his finger as he demanded entry. Kasie’s mouth opened in a wordless cry as the digit finally breached her, sliding in all the way to the last knuckle. Logan crowed in victory and began to wiggle his finger from side to side and up and down with a grin. She let out little involuntary whines whenever he pressed upward, and so he began to focus on that, curling his pinky upward as he stroked his finger in and out of the helpless girl for several minutes, amusing himself by bringing her to the edge of orgasm again and again. 

He grew bored and looked around the room for other toys that might fit up the tiny hole. His eyes landed on his grandfather’s marble collection and he nodded towards the glass jug filled with a gallon of colorful glass marbles, “go get that, I have an idea.”

Colin gave his grandfather’s marble collection a look of bewilderment, “okay..?” 

Soon the room was filled with the loud clatter of marbles being poured into a small mixing bowl from the kitchen. Logan squirted a generous amount of lube into the mix and stirred up the marbles with his fingers. 

Kasie couldn’t see what was happening from her prone position on the bed, and she waited with apprehension as she listened, her whole body tense. Logan held up one of the marbles, glistening with lube. He grinned sadistically, “we’re gonna see how many many we can fit.”

She stared incomprehensibly at the small glass sphere in the man’s hand, only realizing what he was going to do as he began pressing the marble to her urethral opening, “no!,” Kasie wailed, “it’ll get lost!”

Logan looked at his brother and shrugged, “we’ll figure it out,” he went back to stuffing the marble into Kasie’s too-small hole. 

“STOP! It’s not going to fiii--” Kasie’s protest was cut off with a sharp shriek as the marble was forced inside after Logan got tired of being careful.

Kasie jerked and convulsed in her bonds as the marble sat just inside of her entrance, applying constant pressure against her clit from the inside. The burning pain of her urethra being stretched to capacity wared with the pleasure, leaving the whore sobbing, unsure of what she was feeling. 

Colin stared, open mouthed at Kasie’s little hole in amazement, “I didn’t think it’d really fit!” he snatched up a marble of his own from the bowl and began forcing Kasie’s hole open again. 

Kasie yelped as Colin’s marble bumped into his brother’s, sending it deeper into her urethra. 

Two more marbles and Kasie was moaning quietly as Logan pressed in a fifth. By that point here was no more space in the girl’s urethra and so the the first marble was forced through Kasie’s sphincter and into her bladder. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. The brothers looked at each other curiously and Colin continued, hoping to recreate the reaction. 

“Stopstopstopstopstop! Something happened!” she managed to shout as a sixth marble clinked into the one before it. 

“It probably just went into her bladder,” Logan told Colin, dismissing the whore, “keep going, there’s probably a lot more room in there.”

Kasie’s chest heaved as marble after marble were pushed into her. The pressure in her bladder was growing and the little glass balls bumped over her clit from the inside again and again. She felt like she needed to pee badly, and she was already so close to coming. She whined as another marble popped into her, the confusing sensations growing.

The men stared at her gaped vagina as the marbles slid down her urethra, watching the bumps the little balls made in the wall in between Kasie’s urethra and cunt. Colin pressed his finger against the top of her pussy so that he could feel the marbles moving as they were pushed inside. 

One more marble and she came with a jolt, almost biting her lip bloody as she tried not to scream. The brothers noticed her orgasm despite her efforts and they both laughed, Logan reaching out to give her over-sensitive clit a few tugs. 

“We’re most of the way through the bowl, how much do you think’s in her?” Logan wondered, picking out another marble. 

Colin’s considered the bowl for a moment and estimated, “around three cups of them I think? Damn.”

Logan whistled and added another, “think we can get the last cup in?”

His brother shrugged, “let’s do it.”

\---

There were four marbles left and Katie was beyond sobbing, lying limp and whining weakly as each new marble was added. A bump was visible in her lower stomach, which the brothers couldn’t stop running their hands over, or pressing down on until Kasie squealed. 

Her bladder was fuller than it ever had been, she had never had to pee so badly in her life, but she was somehow aroused again. She grunted as another marbled was pressed into her; there was so little room left inside of the girl that the marbles were difficult to insert. Unfortunately for Kasie the brothers were determined, and the marbles were forced to fit. 

She grit her teeth as the last marble was inserted and then allowed herself to let out a little breath of relief, as this particular torture ended. Kasie’s eyes searched out Colin’s, “please, I have to pee so bad.”

It wasn’t just the feeling of having to relieve herself. She was being stimulated in an entirely new way, her bladder being touched for the first time. It wasn’t completely unpleasant, either. Little shocks of pleasure shot through her every time the marbles shifted inside of her.

Colin ignored her pleading and yanked the makeshift speculum from Kasie’s pussy, replacing it with his dick. He groaned in appreciation as his cock finally got some attention. 

Kasie made a wounded noise as he entered her, his dick pressing on both the marbles and the oranges, stimulating all three holes as he began to thrust. He groaned again at her tightness, the marbles and oranges filling her causing him to be squeezed tight, “f-fuck, I can feel the oranges and stuff against my dick-- like-- bumps, fuck.”

Logan was hard again and he frowned at his erection as he watched his brother rape their new sex slave, “be quick, I’m getting blue balls.” 

Colin was quick; he had been aroused for so long, and Kasie was so tight from being stuffed full, so he didn’t last more then ten minutes. Kasie whimpered as he pulled out of her, a part of her wishing that he had continued. Her hips twitched 

Logan slapped his younger brother on the back, “aw, look, she’s sad you stopped.” 

“I can’t believe she wants to come again, what a slut,” Colin replied, idly pressing on the bulge of Kasie’s bladder, heavy with marbles. 

“Please get the marbles out!” the whore begged, her hips thrusting in little, aborted movements. 

The brothers exchanged a look, “we probably should,” Colin admitted.

Logan frowned in thought for a moment, before sliding two fingers into Kasie’s pussy. He pressed up against the marbles, hooking his fingers and coaxing the marbles towards the entrance of her urethra, “push, Logan ordered.”

Kasie complied with a sharp intake of breath as her G-spot was sandwiched in between Logan’s finger and one of the marbles . She grunted and pushed as Logan helped massage the marbles forward, sending two popping free from her hole. She gasped as one of the small oranges followed suite, sliding free from her ass and rolling off of the side of the bed.

Fifteen minutes passed as the brothers pushed and massaged Kasie’s belly from the inside and out. She had come once more during the ordeal, and now lay limp and exhausted, chest heaving as she weakly attempted to push. Logan frowned, she still had four oranges and about two cups worth of marbles left inside of her. He had gotten his whole hand inside of her by that point and he flicked her cervix, making Kasie attempt to flinch away.

“Keep pushing,” he ordered.

“I can’t…” Kasie panted, her muscles fluttering weakly around the man’s hand as she tried.

Logan yanked his hand free from his pussy and looked over at Colin, “I think we just have to stretch her piss-hole more.”

Kasie shook her head violently, “please--”

Colin cut her off, “I’ve got an idea for the oranges, too.”

The girl couldn’t quite see what the younger brother was doing as he fumbled around, and she jumped in surprise when two fingers plunged into her ass, cold and slick with lube. She grunted as he immediately added a third, and then a forth. He wiggled his fingers inside of her and informed her, “if you can take that, you can take… this.”

Kasie let out a hoarse yell as Colin’s entire fist suddenly entered her. 

Logan ran a finger across where the girl’s hole was swallowing Colin’s wrist, “damn,” he breathed, “she really took it.”

The man began working his fist forward, uncaring of her pleas. As his hand breached the entrance of her colon she squealed, and so Colin chuckled and bent his wrist slightly and curled his fist forward, pressing on the inside of Kasie’s stomach. 

All three of them let out a noise of surprise as Kasie’s stomach bulged outward, Colin’s fist clearly visible. The man went deeper and repeated the motion, curling his hand even more. Movement appeared in Kasie’s belly as a large bump rose and swelled. Kasie let out an involuntary moan, half from horror and half from the inexplicable pleasure that the motions of the man’s hand were causing. She moaned again as Colin uncurled his fingers and spread them out, fluttering them against the walls of her collon. 

“Highfive?” he asked his brother. 

Logan huffed out a laugh and raised his hand. Kasie didn’t realize what was happening until Logan’s hand was slapping down on her abdomen as Colin pushed his hand upward, highfiving each other through Kasie’s stomach. The girl jerked and yelped at the sting of the slap and the pleasure of the hand deep inside of her. 

The men whooped and Colin began pressing forward again, still laughing. He was nearly up to his elbow when he found the first clementine, nestled against the end of her ascending colon, “ah hah!” he announced, re-opening his fist and carefully wrapped his fingers around the small orange, careful not to push it in even further. 

Kasie choked as he colon was stretched even wider as Colin took the clementine into his hand, thrashing her head and babbling. Colin ignored her pleas began to withdraw it, the whole procedure observable through her belly. The remaining marbles in her bladder shifted and rearranged themselves as Colin’s fist passed under the organ, causing Kasie to whimper. He pulled his hand free and watched her ass gape for a moment before plunging back in for more. 

Her body accepted him much easier this time, her ass swallowing his arm until he bottomed out. His brow furrowed as his felt around for the clementine, probing off to the left. Kasie grunted as Colin pressed at the orange through her abdomen, keeping the fruit in place as his fingers finally found their target as he explored for the opening of Kasie’s transverse colon. Careful fingers slipped around the bend and wrapped around the orange.

A wail reverberated through the bunker as another orgasm overcame Kasie, her muscles clamping down around Colin’s arm as he coaxed the small orange around the bend. Logan snickered as Kasie’s eyes rolled back into her head, her body convulsing . 

“Jesus Christ!” Colin laughed as he dragged the orange down and out, “she keeps begging us to stop but I’ve never seen a girl cum so hard.”

He went back in for the final two clementines, repeating the process of wiggling his fingers around the bend in her colon while he massaged the orange forward until he could grab it. 

Kasie moaned softly as her head lolled to one side, not yet recovered from her last earth-shattering orgasm. She remained limp as Colin finished, her gaping asshole slowly returning to its normal state, albit much looser.

“Okay, now for the rest of the marbles,” Logan dug through the box of potential toys and pulled out a small pair of kitchen tongs that held themselves an inch or so wide, holding them up to his brother, questioning. 

Colin nodded for him to go ahead, “yeah, that’ll work.”

Logan liberally coated the tool in lube and squeezed the tongs closed. He pressed the tip of the flat blades to her urethra; Kasie didn’t react, still dazed and overwhelmed by her last orgasm. 

But the blades were almost an inch wide, larger than the marbles had been, and Kasie jolted back into awareness as the tip of the blades finally breached her, letting out a shriek as the kitchen tool was forced all the way in and past the opening to her bladder. The man let go, letting the tongs return to their open state, and Kasie howled as her passage was forcibly spread wide. She shuddered and shook, her toes curling.

The older brother began untying the girl from the bed and motioned for his brother to do the same. Together they yanked Kasie from the bed and held her upright. Marbles began falling through Kasie’s wrenched open urethra as she sobbed. The men shook her as the marbles slowed and eventually came to a stop. 

Kasie was pushed back onto the bed, boneless. Her legs were spread and a flashlight shone into her hole. Logan tsked and lowered the light, “looks like there’s still two or three in there. You think it’d be okay to just… leave them?”

Colin shrugged, “sure, I don’t see why not. Let’s let her rest up for the next round. She can enjoy those marbles in the meantime.”

They tied her back to the bed. Kasie offered no resistance, she was just too exhausted. She didn’t didn’t see a way out of her situation, and at that moment couldn’t imagine summoning the energy to fight back. The brothers had already begun breaking her.


End file.
